The Muppet Movie (Fan-Made Style)
'''The Muppet Movie '''is a fan-made parody in Celebrating lately 40 years of The Muppet Movie on YouTube, this spoof release in January 24, 2019 Cast # Mike Wazowski as Kermit the Frog # Sofia as Miss Piggy # SpongeBob SquarePants as Fozzie Bear # Kristoff as Gonzo # Anna as Camilla the Chicken # Woody as Scooter # Donkey Kong as Rowlf the Dog # Donald Duck as Sam the Eagle # Ernie as Lew Zealand # Linguini as The Swedish Chef # Bomb as Crazy Harry # Bing Bong as Dr. Bunsen Honeydew # Fear as Beaker # Anger as Animal # Jack Frost as Floyd Pepper # Elsa as Janice # Olaf as Zoot # Rex as Dr. Teeth # Waluigi as Statler # Wario as Waldorf # Frog Naveen as Robin the Frog # Bowser as Sweetums # Jeff Fungus as Max # Randall Boggs as Doc Hopper # Flik as Big Bird Others Other Muppets # Sulley as Doglion # Kermit the Frog as Nigel # Miguel Rivera as Marvin Suggs # Mario and Princess Peach as Wayne and Wanda Other cameos for the finale * Various Disney and Pixar Characters Humans Characters # Baileywick as Gate Guard # Mr. Krabs as Sailor # Mickey Mouse as Bartender # Huntsman as Lumberjack # Mr. Big as El Sleezo Cafe Waiter # Baby Bop as Woman with Balloon # Nick Wilde as Snake Walker Movie goers * Mickey Mouse Characters, Super Mario Characters, Sonic Characters, Sesame Street Muppets and many more. Guest Stars # Professor Quigley as Edgar Bergen (1903-1979) # Timon as Charlie McCartney # Lightning McQueen as Milton Berle # Carl Fredrecksen as Mel Brooks # Mr. Waternoose as James Coburn # Prince Naveen as Dom DeLuise # Fozzie Bear as Elliot Gould # Robert Parr as Bob Hope # Ariel as Madeline Khan # Belle as Carol Kane # Jasmine as Cloris Leachman # Luigi as Steve Martin # Maui as Richard Pryor # Pumbaa as Telly Salavas # Gonzo as Paul Williams # Louis the Alligator as Orson Welles Gallery Mike Wazowski 2002.png Princess Sofia.png SpongeBob Season 1.png Kristoff 2013.png Anna Render2.png Woody sweet of joy.jpeg Donkey Kong.png Donald Duck is angry.png Ernie and the Rubber Ducky.png Linguini1transparent.png Bomb is a da bomber.png Bing Bong.png Fear.png Anger-0.png Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians.jpeg ElsaPose.png Olaf transparent.png Rex the Green Dinosaur.png Waluigi.png Wario-0.png Frog Naveen smiling.jpeg Bowser from Mario Kart 64 not Daisy.jpeg Jeff Fungus scared toadstools and mushrooms.gif Randall “Randy” Boggs.jpeg Hi there, it’s me, Flik.png Sulley talking about scary dream.jpeg Kermit.png Miguel outgoing.png Cartoon Mario.png Princess Toadstool Peach-0.png Baileywick looking a time.png Mister Krabs AKA Mister Crabs.png Mickey Mouse normal.jpg Humbert The Huntsman.png Mr. Big Baby Bop.png Nick Wilde.jpeg Professor Weasel will squeal.png Timon from Lion King.jpeg Lightning McQueen (2005-2017).png Carl.png Waternoose.jpeg Fozzie-pose-60percent.png 374590-119941-mr-incredible.jpg Ariel the Mermaid.png Belle 2009.png Jasmine Pose.png DiC Luigi.png Maui is he Demigod.png Pumbaa the Warthog.png Gonzo Transparent.png Lewis the Alligator.png Category:The Muppet Movie Category:All-Star Style Category:The Muppets